Marry Me Death
by CMNCISWriter3980
Summary: Set after Amplification. Reid sits at home and thinks about the first time he came close to death a few months after joining the team. All information coming from Reid's mouth will not be true ninety percent of the time. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Reid had just been released from hospital earlier that day. Dr. Kimura told him to take it easy the next couple days and that if he had any problems to call her.

Since Reid had no intention of wanting to call her, he decided it'd be best if he didn't leave his apartment until he was cleared to go back to work.

Reid sat on the couch most of the day watching Star Trek and Dr. Who, but as if by sudden impulse he got up and went to the spare bedroom of the apartment and started going through boxes until he came across a medal that had been long since forgotten.

He sat on the floor in the middle of the room and stared at the medal, remembering how he got it in the first place.

Bits and pieces of the memory were fuzzy but the rest of the memory was still clear as day

* * *

_Reid had only been with the team for three and half months and he had made no headway with certain team members accepting him. Sure he was a twenty-two year old genius who looked like he still belonged in high school._

_Whenever he was done with his paperwork he would escape to the one safe haven he could think of, Jason Gideon's office._

_But this particular day it seemed it wouldn't be happening. Shortly after arriving to the BAU, the team had a case and they had to leave immediately for a small city called, Millville, New Jersey. Briefing would be done on the plane._  
___  
_"What are we dealing with," Morgan asked._

_"They've already dubbed him the Horror Film Killer," Hotch said._

_"Does he film his kills," Reid asked._

_"That's not the only thing he does. He's forcing his victims to play out a scene from either a play or movie," Gideon explained._

_"How many victims," fellow team member Bolton asked._

_"Four so far," Hotch said, "All men, different demographics, ranging between the ages of twenty and thirty."_

_"Who's the latest victim," Reid asked._

_"Matthew Miller, twenty-six, caucasian," Hotch said from looking at a file in his hand before giving it over to Reid. "Police are still at the scene. They're waiting for us."_

_Reid looked at the file for a moment and asked, "Do they have the film of his murder yet?"_

_"That's how they found him," Hotch replied. "The Unsub sent them the film late last night. It turns he kills them where there found. One of the officer recognized the area where Miller was killed, so he was found quicker than the others."_

_"How long did it take for the others to be found," Bolton asked_

_"A few days. The first three were killed in wooded areas, but the last one was found in an alley," Gideon explained._


	2. Chapter 2

Five days into the case the team had made little headway. Three more men had been killed. Gideon and Reid sat in the police station looking at the crime scene photos trying to figure why the Unsub killed them in those places, while the rest of the team went to the latest crime scene.

"Where are the video tapes at," Reid asked suddenly.

"Why do you see something in the photos," Gideon asked.

"Possibly, but if he's making his victims acted out certain scenes from something. I think we need to see the videos," Reid explained.

"I'll have an officer get them," Gideon said and walked away.

* * *

Reid sat watching the videos over and over again until he recognized the scenes.

* * *

"What do you have Reid," Gideon asked when he noticed how Reid pacing.

"In 1940, Millville put on a famous play called Marry Me Death. It was about a man who was obsessed with this woman and would do anything for her. She had him murder fifteen men who's ages ranged from twenty to forty-five. He hid the bodies in the woods and alleys. He would slash their throats and cut off three fingers for proof of death. The last victim was her father. After that she agreed to marry him, but on their wedding day, she tried to poison him. When that didn't work, she stabbed him ten times. He survived miraculously. When she goes to kill him again, he turns the tables around and kills the woman he loved enough to kill for. He fell into a deep depression and ultimately took his own life. In a way he was the woman's last victim," Reid explained. "The play was later turned into a movie in 1957."

"Sounds like a tragedy," Gideon said. "How did you know about the play."

"My grandfather was the leading actor. Before he died, he told me about the play a lot when I was kid," Reid stated.

"He was from here," Gideon asked, wondering how someone from a small place wound up in Vegas.

"No, California. He was here on business trip and the producer saw him and thought he would be perfect for the play," Reid replied.

"What were the leading stars' names," Gideon asked.

"Tony Thomson and Mellisa Milton, were their names," Reid said.

"Did your grandfather fall for the leading actress," Gideon asked.

"Not that I know of, but I know that they became close," Reid replied. "I remember meeting her when I was eight."

"Is she still alive," Gideon asked.

"She'd be in her eighties, but it's possible," Reid said.

"Kids or grandkids," Gideon asked.

"I'd have to have Marcus check into it," Reid replied.

"Do so," Gideon said and walked out of the room.

Reid took out his cellphone and called the team's technical analyst, giving him the information he needed, so he could find out what they needed to know.

"Milton had three daughters and has five granddaughters and four grandsons. One of which is dead," Marcus said looking at his computer screens.

"What's his name," Reid asked.

"Matthew Miller," Marcus replied.

"That would be our third victim," Reid said. "Any of grandsons have a criminal record?"

"Two of them do, but their records are sealed," Marcus stated.

"Can you unseal them," Reid asked.

"You've been on the team for how long, Vegas?" Marcus asked in return.

"Three and a half months," Reid replied, quizzically.

"So why do you undermine my power? Of course I can unseal them and fax them to you guys," Marcus rambled off as he unsealed the files and got ready to fax them over.

"Thanks," Reid replied.

"So is it true," Marcus asked.

"Is what true," Reid asked.

"What you said about your grandfather. Or did you just say it to impress everyone," Marcus asked.

Reid sighed and said, "Of course it's true. And please just don't tell Morgan or Bolton."

"I would never tell give out information so sacred," Marcus stated, before he hung up.

Reid closed his phone and went to go get the now unsealed files Marcus faxed him.


	3. Chapter 3

"What have you got so far," Hotch said when he walked into the station and saw Reid and Gideon going over some papers.

Reid and Gideon filled Hotch in on what was going on.

"Who are they," Hotch asked looking at Reid.

"Two of the four, well now three, grandsons of the actress from the original play," Reid replied. "The first one is, Simon Miller. He has been arrested three times, each time for armed robbery. Each time he got off with a light sentence and community service. The other one is David Barton. He was arrested ten years ago for nearly beating Matthew Miller to death. And get this, he actually set up a camera before-hand and filmed it. He got out a month before the killings started and missed his last parole hearing."

"Missing his hearing, makes him a wanted man," Hotch stated. "Does the police still have the tape."

"No. After the trial, the tape disappeared from evidence, somehow," Reid said. "It still hasn't been found."

"Let's bring him in," Hotch said.

* * *

Hotch, Morgan, Bolton and Reid stood outside David Barton's house wearing their bulletproof vests and with their guns in hand.

"Morgan and Reid, take the back. Bolton and I got the front," Hotch said as he gave out the team's positions.

Morgan and Reid went around the house to the back and took their positions.

As soon as they heard Hotch announce who they were, Reid knew that this guy was going to run for the back door.

Reid hated it when he was right. As soon as the back door flung open, hitting Morgan in the head, knocking him to the ground, Barton was off and running toward the surrounding woods. Reid started after him, which probably was worst the choice he'd made in his life. Considering he didn't inform Hotch what had happened, over the coms, they would think the guy kidnapped him, or something.

Or something was right, but not in the way he wanted it.

* * *

Reid chased the guy for thirty minutes, but lost him as the woods became thicker. After five minutes of losing Barton in the woods, Reid didn't know which way was which. He had tried getting a hold of Hotch, but he was to far out of distance, and of course he had know cell service.

Just as Reid was about to make a decision on which way to go, he felt something tackle him from the side, and knock him to the ground.

Reid looked at what, or to be more specific who, knocked him down, he freaked out and started to struggle with the guy.

"Calm down, Fed," Barton urged. "I need you to listen to me."

Reid figured his best chance of escape was to try to get free and make a run for it.

Eventually Barton won out when he punched Reid square in the face, and knocked him out.

* * *

When Morgan came to, Hotch and Bolton were kneeling on either side of him.

"What happened," Morgan asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Reid's missing," Bolton said, bluntly.

Morgan, who was now alert and on his feet, asked, "What!?"

"Barton probably grabbed him after he knocked you down and went into the woods," Hotch summed up.

Morgan turned and looked at the woods behind them and said, "How the hell are we going to find him?"

"Gideon's getting a search together now," Bolton replied. "Barton probably saw us coming and knew that he was caught, so he took Reid as leverage or something."

* * *

Reid opened his eyes a little then groaned in pain and closed his eyes again, not wanting to face the pain. Then again his entire face hurt, so what difference would it make if his eyes were open or closed.

Reid opened his eyes all the way and noticed the lights and ceiling fan hanging above him. The next thing he noticed was that his hands and feet were bon to a chair. The last thing he noticed, which really should of been the first, was the man leaning against the wall in front of him.

"Evening, Fed," Barton stated, with a smug smile.

"What ever you want, I don't have," Reid said, with fear evident in his voice.

"I just want you to listen to me first and foremost," Barton stated. "If you just listened earlier you wouldn't be here. Now on to business. What do you know?"

"About you? Not much," Reid replied.

"Tell me what do you know," Barton ordered as he took out a twenty-two revolver.

"I know that your grandmother is Mellisa Milton. I know that ten years ago, you were arrested for nearly beating your cousin, Matthew, to death and that you filmed it. You got out two months ago," Reid said.

"Why did you show up at my house," Barton asked as he loaded the gun.

"You missed your last parole hearing, and you fit the profile of the Unsub we're looking for," Reid explained, as he struggled against the ropes keeping him place.

Barton noticed what Reid was doing and knelt down coming face to face with him while he untied the rope around Reid's left hand.

"You shouldn't struggle," Barton said grabbing Reid's wrist and gave it a hard twist.

Reid felt his wrist snap and bit his lip so not to yell in pain.

Barton put Reid arm back on the arm of the chair and retied it saying, "Tell me the profile."

Reid swallowed thickly and said, "We're looking for a man in his early to mid-twenties who has the ability to film and commit the crime. He has some connection to the play Marry Me Death, which was written in the 1940's. He is well educated and very socially confident. Most likely did time. Something triggered him to start killing. He is probably related to one or more of his victims. He likes to film his murders so he can relive the experience over and over again. Him sending a copy to the police is his way of saying 'Catch me if you can.' You're the perfect fit."

"How am I the perfect fit," Barton asked.

"You killed someone you were related to. You're very well educated. You've been able to convince seven men to act out a scene with you, due to your social skills. And last month when your grandmother died you snapped and started killing," Reid explained.

"How do you know that my grandmother was in that play," Barton asked.

"My grandfather was the leading actor," Reid stated, forcing himself to make eye contact with the bastard.

Barton yelled in rage and pistol whipped Reid upside the head, knocking him unconscious again.

onscious again.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan and Bolton decided to join the search team, instead of going back to the police station and feel useless.

Since the beginning of the search Morgan had been beating himself up about letting the son of bitch get away.

"Cut yourself some slack, dude," Bolton said after about an hour of searching. "For all we know Reid probably confused the guy with a bunch of statistics and is trying to find his way through the woods."

Morgan stopped in his tracks and said, "Why do you undermine him?"

"Who," Bolton asked.

"Reid. Why do you have to make him feel miserable all the time," Morgan asked again.

"He's a kid fresh out of the academy, and was placed in the BAU right away. He can't even stand looking at a dead body. He has no place to be in the Bureau period," Bolton explained.

"Someone who's not used to looking at dead bodies usually can't hold their stomach. I bet you threw up at the sight of the first body you saw and were sick the rest the day," Morgan profiled.

Bolton opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"That's what I thought," Morgan said and continued walking again.

* * *

When Reid came to again, he was more aware of his surroundings. In the far right corner, there was a cot with radio on the floor next to it. On the floor by the door was a small bowl with something in it. He couldn't quite make out what it was, but he didn't care.

On a small table no more than five feet to the left of him, was his gun, credentials and bulletproof vest.

Reid felt a throbbing pain in his wrist, but once again he could care less right now. All he wanted to do was get out of this place alive.

"Good you're awake, now we can continue our little chat without anymore interruptions hopefully," Barton said, from somewhere behind him. "From what I recall, you said that you grandfather was the leading actor in Marry Me Death. How do I know your not lying?"

"My grandfather was Tony Thomson. The play was all he could talk about," Reid stated.

"How can he be your grandfather if you two have different last names," Barton asked, as he came around from behind and faced Reid.

"He's my mother's father," Reid stated.

"Sure he is," Barton said sarcastically. "What was the last line in the play?"

Reid searched his memory for the line then said, "The last line is, 'I have killed the woman I called My Beloved. I must pay for my sins before I am dealt the conviction. I shall die and go to Hell for what I have done.'"

"Bravo. You have proved nothing to me," Barton stated. "How did he die?"

"He hung himself," Reid said, reluctantly.

"I meant your grandfather, how did he die," Barton asked.

"I don't know. Old age probably," Reid stated.

"Did you know that shortly after the play was done, your grandfather took my grandmother to Vegas and raped her," Barton asked.

"That's not true. My grandfather would never do that," Reid said, defensively.

"Oh, but he did. My grandmother told me all about. She ended up pregnant with my mother. Your son of a bitch grandfather raped my own grandmother. And now you're going to pay for his sins," Barton said as he leaned in real close to Reid's personal space.

"If had raped her, than I would never have met her when I was eight years old," Reid explained.

Barton froze for a moment in shock. Which was the time Reid needed for talking.

"Our grandparents were very close, but not close enough for him to do what your claiming. All they were, were co-stars in a play. Believe me, if he had raped her, she wouldn't want to be anywhere near him, let alone meet his only grandson," Reid explained in a rush of words.

Barton pointed the twenty-two revolver at Reid and said, "You're lying."

"No I'm not," Reid stated.

"If your grandfather didn't rape her, then who did," Barton asked pulling himself away from Reid by a few feet.

"The director did. My grandfather tried to stop it," Reid said, with an even tone. "Your grandmother probably confused you."

Barton's hands started to shake and he lost the grip he had on the gun. The gun fell to the floor and landed next to Reid's feet.

Reid looked down at the gun and thought, Only if my hands were free, than I could get the gun and hold him here until help arrives.

* * *

Morgan and Bolton came to a clearing in the woods and noticed what appeared to be signs of a struggle.

Morgan knelt down next to a couple of leaves and picked up what looked like an earpiece. with a couple drops of blood on it.

"Reid's probably," Morgan said showing it to Bolton. "If he and Barton fought, that means he probably wasn't taken until he reached this spot. Reid must've went after the bastard in hopes of catching him, but got lost. Barton was probably already here, laying in wait."

"How hard did that door hit you," Bolton asked sarcastically. "Barton could have planted that, for all we know."

"Either way we're probably getting closer to finding him," Morgan said standing up again. "Barton doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who could carry body, dead or alive very far."

"Well if we come across a piece of fabric from Reid's shirt, I'll believe you," Bolton said.

"You know what Bolton. If you were the one who was missing, you'd want everyone out there looking for you, including Reid," Morgan snapped back.

"Having spoiled, rich, genius of a brat looking for me. I think I'd rather die first," Bolton stated.

Morgan got up, stepped into Bolton's personal space and leaned in real close to his face and said, "The longer you delay this search, the longer Reid is with that twisted psycho. And for your information, just because he's from Vegas doesn't mean he's rich or spoiled. Besides that only brat on this team is you, so quit whining every five minutes and help us find Reid before it's to late."

Just then there was a rustling from behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid had since long given up on trying to loosen the ropes and focused more on, keeping his mind clear and focus on the problem at hand.

Barton had disappeared from the cabin, with the gun, about an hour ago. Reid didn't know where he went and really didn't care as long as he could focus without the sicko around.

"Ok think, genius," Reid muttered to himself, as he looked around the cabin.

His eyes landed on the bowl on the floor by the door.

"If I try to get over there I'd fall within the first five feet," Reid chided to himself. "Hold on, five feet?"

Reid then looked at the table with his stuff on it.

He looked at what the items to see what would be useful, again nothing would work. If he tried to use his gun, he might actually end up shooting himself. The bulletproof vest would do much good. Neither would his badge.

Then all of a sudden, there was loud bang coming from outside, that sounded a lot like a gunshot, that startled him out of his thoughts.

If Reid could jump at the loud sound from outside he probably did, since he felt the chair beginning to tilt over.

Reid's head hit the hard ground as the chair fell over on its side. The hit to his head was enough to knock him out for the third time.

* * *

Morgan and Bolton, pulled out their guns and turned around only to come face to face with a local cop, helping the search.

Morgan and Bolton reholstered their guns.

"Find anything," Morgan asked walking over to the cop.

"Not yet, but it will be dark soon, so our search will have to wait until tomorrow morning," the cop explained.

Bolton opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of gunshot, coming from the north of them.

Morgan, Bolton and the cop went running in the direction of the gunshot.

A few minutes after running, the three of them came into another clearing that had a log cabin in the center of it.

On the ground next to the porch steps lay a motionless body. Bolton went over to the body and checked for a pulse.

"He's gone," Bolton announced. "He looks like Barton."

"Reid must be in the cabin then," Morgan said, pulling out his gun again.

Bolton stood up and pulled out his gun also, as he walked up the steps.

When Morgan reached the door, he kicked it in.

Morgan was the first to enter the cabin. Though when he saw Reid, he wished he wasn't.

Bolton looked at the cop and said, "Get medics out here, now."

Morgan bent down next to the unconscious Reid to check for a pulse, before untying his hands and feet and looking for any injuries.

As soon as Morgan untied Reid's left wrist, he noticed the swelling around it. Morgan then pulled the chair away from Reid and laid him flat on his back.

"Bolton, get in here," Morgan said, looking at Bolton who was standing in the doorway.

Bolton reluctantly went over to Morgan and said, "What is it?"

"How long until the medics get here," Morgan asked.

"Twenty minutes approximately, why," Bolton questioned.

"Just wondering," Morgan said. "Next question, why would Barton kill himself, when he still he had Reid."

"Reid probably said something and Barton just snapped," Bolton stated.

"Unless he has an accomplice," Morgan said.

"We never profiled a partner," Bolton pointed out.

"True, but if I was going to kidnap a federal agent and kill myself instead of finishing the job, who's going to clean up my mess before he's found," Morgan asked as he roleplayed as an Unsub.

"I'd have a someone in law enforcement help me in the end," Bolton finished off.

Morgan looked past Bolton and saw the cop that was with them, pointing a gun at them.

Morgan picked his gun up off the floor and aimed it at the cop.

"Don't even think about it," Bolton said following Morgan's lead.

"Two FBI agents, both with perfect aim against one cop with a shaking hand," Morgan said. "Who do you think will win."

"That Fed needs to die," the cop stated, referring to Reid.

"What did he do to you," Bolton asked.

"He killed David," the cop said.

"No, Barton killed himself," Morgan said as he stood up .

The cop, cocked his gun and got ready to pull the trigger.

Bolton was quicker though. He pulled the trigger of his gun and shot the cop square in the chest.

Thirty minutes had passed by, and still no sign that medics were coming. Bolton and Morgan made a safe assumption that the cop hadn't called the medics at all

Bolton stepped outside the cabin with a satellite phone in hand and called for medics

Shortly after Bolton left, Reid began to stir awake.

When Reid opened his eyes, they first thing he was he was aware of was that he was on the floor and not tied to the chair. The next thing he noticed was Morgan leaning over, at least he hoped it was him.

Morgan knelt down next to Reid and said, "Hey kid."

"Morgan," Reid asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry you'll be ok," Morgan said.

"How'd you find me," Reid asked.

"Barton shooting himself really help," Morgan replied.

Reid pushed himself up into a sitting position and said, "If I hadn't gone after him, you wouldn't have had to come looking."

"Don't beat yourself up, kid. You're already bruised enough," Morgan stated.

Reid smirked and said, "Can't argue with you there."

Bolton came back in and said, "Medics won't be able to get here, because of how thick the woods are, so we'll have make our way back to Barton's house to meet them there."

Morgan looked up at Bolton, nodded then looked back at Reid and asked, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so," Reid replied, with a nod.

With help from both Morgan and Bolton, Reid was able to get to his feet.

"That wrist of yours is pretty swollen," Bolton pointed out.

Reid looked down at his a wrist and said, "Barton twisted it until it broke, because I struggled to get the ropes loose."

Morgan and Bolton, both shared at look, that meant Barton really was a sick bastard.

As three profilers stepped outside, Reid stumble a little bit and caught himself by grasping the porch railing.

"You ok, Reid," Bolton asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," Reid replied.

The two older agents shared another look, but this time it was concern.

"Sit down, kid," Morgan said as he placed a hand on the young genius' shoulder, to keep him steady. "You probably have a concussion or something."

Reid didn't bother arguing, and sat down on the porch steps.

"Bolton call the medics back and say that they need to find some way out here," Morgan said looking at Bolton. "Reid's in no condition to walk."

Reid looked up at Morgan getting ready to protest, but Morgan stopped him.

"Either the medics come out here, or we carry you back. Which do you prefer, kid," Morgan asked.

Reid didn't bother replying.

* * *

About an hour later, three paramedics came into the clearing, with Hotch and Gideon right behind them.

* * *

At the hospital, four federal agents sat in a waiting room, waiting for news on Reid. Well two of them already knew Reid's condition, the other two were pretty much clueless.

A doctor then walked into the waiting room and said, "Spencer Reid."

The four agents stood up simultaneously.

The doctor walked over to them and said, "He has a minor concussion, and his left wrist is broken. The wrist should take at least six weeks to heal. We have his wrist in a cast already. His rib caged is bruised, but no ribs are broken. Right now he's resting. We're keeping him here overnight just to be on the safe side due to the concussion. Any questions?"

"Is he allowed visitors," Gideon asked.

"Only a couple at time," The doctor replied. "Just remember don't get him overwhelmed."


	6. Chapter 6

Reid lay in the hospital bed drifting in and out of sleep every few minutes. Mostly pain kept him awake and mostly every time he closed his eyes he saw Barton.

Reid knew very well that the man was dead and couldn't get to him. Reid also knew that this was the first of many obstacles he'd have to get over in this job.

He was soon pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, kid," Morgan said walking in, not even waiting for Reid to say he could come in.

"That's the fifth time you called me that," Reid pointed out.

"You'd rather me call you, an old man," Morgan asked, jokingly.

"No," Reid replied, with a small smirk which quickly faded due to the fact that hurt to even try to smile.

"Doctor said, you'll probably be able to leave tomorrow," Morgan stated as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"That's good I guess," Reid replied.

"Why'd you run after that guy," Morgan asked.

Reid was silent for a moment then said, "I honestly don't know why."

"Well I hope that when you do figure it out, it's not because you want to prove that you belong on the team. You proved that a long time ago," Morgan said.

"How did I do that," Reid asked.

"You seem to use your big brain, more than you do your gun," Morgan explained.

"Well my 'big brain' didn't really come in handy tonight," Reid pointed out.

"I actually think it did," Morgan stated. "Barton had tape recorded everything that you two said."

Reid didn't say anything. He knew all to well that Morgan had heard the tape and knew that he lied in order to save his own skin. No sense in trying to deny it.

"You know, lying about your grandfather being the leading actor in that play was pretty damn smart," Morgan said.

Reid looked at Morgan completely confused and said, "That wasn't the lie."

Now it was Morgan's turn to be confused and asked, "What was then?"

"Barton was right. My grandfather did rape his grandmother. I just said that the director of the play did it," Reid explained not making eye contact with Morgan.

"Either way it was smart to lie in order to keep him from killing you," Morgan pointed out.

Reid stayed silent, indicating that this conversation was upsetting him. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Morgan.

"Before we found you, I yelled at Bolton," Morgan said changing the subject.

Reid looked up at Morgan and asked, "Why?"

"He wasn't helping. He just kept saying things that were in no way helpful, so I got in his face and hopefully set him straight," Morgan explained.

"What kind of things was he saying," Reid asked.

Before Morgan could reply, there was another knock on the door. Morgan turned his head and saw Bolton in the doorway.

"Room for one more," Bolton asked.

Morgan stood up and said, "I was just getting ready to leave."

Morgan knew that these two needed to sort out their issues if their every going to work together.

As Morgan left he patted Bolton on the shoulder, for good luck.

Bolton stepped into the room and sat down in the same seat Morgan was previously sitting in.

Bolton was silent for a moment then asked, "H-how's the wrist?"

"It hurts," Reid replied, figuring that Bolton was having a hard time finding his words.

"What Morgan said was true," Bolton said finally. "He yelled at me because of what I said about you.''

"What'd you say," Reid asked.

"I called you, spoiled, rich, genius of a brat," Bolton replied. "Morgan told me that I had no right to say such things and that I was the one being a brat."

Reid thought back to all the times Bolton had pushed him around and made fun of him before saying, "I can't really argue with him there."

"Neither can I," Bolton agreed. "I can't really explain why I never gave you a chance, but it doesn't mean I can't try. I guess it's because you're the youngest and smartest one in the room, I became jealous and got the idea that you were just trying to prove that you better than anyone else on the team. Like I said it's hard to explain, but that's the jest of it. I am sorry for the way I have treated you."

"Some times I wish I was just normal," Reid stated, without giving his words a second thought.

"Believe me, being normal isn't fun. If you were normal you wouldn't have picked the FBI as a career choice. You'd probably be working some where in Vegas or still in college for that matter," Bolton pointed out.

"Believe me, I couldn't wait to get out of school. Between all the teasing and being a human punching bag, I was eager to leave," Reid replied.

Bolton suddenly felt a connection with the young genius. They had something in common, the bullying they went through in school. Bolton would never tell him or anyone that though.

"Why don't we start over and wipe the slate clean," Bolton suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Reid readily agreed.

Bolton stood up and walked over to Reid's bedside holding out his hand saying, "Hi I'm SSA Alex Bolton. Welcome to the team."

Reid shook Bolton's hand and said, "Hi I'm SA Dr. Spencer Reid. Nice to meet you.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Reid was released from the hospital. As soon as the team left the hospital, they headed straight for the airport to head home back to Quantico.

During the whole plane ride, Reid slept on the couch, making it obvious he didn't sleep very well in the hospital the previous night.

No one attempted to bother to or try to wake him up until they landed.

* * *

One week after what happened in New Jersey, Reid was cleared do go back to work, as long as he didn't do any kind of field work.

Reid was the first to show up at the BAU.

Reid got his cup of FBI sludge that was passed off as coffee and sat down at his desk, starting his paperwork right way. By the time Morgan strode into the bullpen an hour later, Reid was done with his paperwork.

"Morning, kid," Morgan greeted as he sat down at his desk, which was diagonally across from Reid's desk.

"Hey Morgan," Reid said not looking over at Morgan, but staring into space.

Morgan noticed the look in Reid's eyes and asked, "You okay over there, Reid?"

Reid jump a little when he heard Morgan call his name. He looked over at Morgan and said, "Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You were staring off into space," Morgan pointed out. "You sure, you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking," Reid replied.

Morgan stood up, walked over to Reid's desk and sat down on the edge saying, "What are you thinking about?"

"I got this letter in the mail saying that the governor of New Jersey wants to give me a medal of bravery for catching Barton," Reid answered.

"You earned it," Morgan stated.

"No I didn't. I ended up getting kidnapped and beaten. How is any of that heroic," Reid asked.

"You stayed calm and focused in a horrible situation. Sure you went after him with out really telling anyone, but you saw an oppurtunity to catch him. You took it, even though it backfired. Plus the guy knocked me out with that door and you were the only one with me at that time, you had no choice but to go after him, since I was in no condition to," Morgan reminded him. "All those things you did required bravery, so yes you did earn that medal. And you will go get that medal, even if I have to drag you to New Jersey, myself."

Reid smiled a little bit and said, "I don't think you'll have to resort to dragging me there."

"So when are you going to receive the award," Morgan asked.

"Saturday," Reid replied.

* * *

By Friday, word had quickly spread throughout the entire BAU and most other divisions of the FBI, that Reid was getting a medal of bravery.

At five o'clock that day, when everyone was getting ready to leave, Reid, Morgan and the rest of team were getting their go-bags and getting ready to go to the airport.

* * *

The team boarded the jet and settled in for the two-hour long flight, to New Jersey, for Reid's award ceremony.

Reid sat in the back of the jet by himself and let his thoughts wander.

Reid really wasn't to eager to go back to New Jersey, especially so soon after what he went through. He actually called the governor there, and asked if he could just have the ceremony in DC, but the idea backfired and now the governor wants to hold the ceremony outside the cabin Morgan and Bolton found him in. That made him even more uneasy and even more sure that he didn't deserve this medal. If anyone deserved that medal it was Morgan and Bolton.

* * *

The next day, Reid woke up around five a.m in his hotel bed, already regretting the events that will take place later in the day.

Reid got up, showered, got dressed and turned on the tv in his room and flipped through the channels until he found the sci-fi channel.


	8. Chapter 8

_Around seven o'clock there was knock on his hotel room door. Reid turned off the tv and got up to answer the door._

_"Morning, Vegas," Marcus said when Reid opened the door._

_"Hey Marcus," Reid replied._

_"I kind of figured you'd be up. You don't strike me as the type of guy to sleep late," Marcus said. Can I come in?"_

_Reid opened the door all the way and said, "Sure."_

_Marcus walked in and said, "We haven't really had a chance talk since, um, you know."_

_"Well with all the attention everyone has given me, doesn't surprise me," Reid replied as he sat on the edge of the bed._

_"So how are you doing," Marcus asked._

_"Pretty okay, I guess. I still feel like I don't deserve this medal," Reid said._

_"Morgan told me how you felt about getting the award," Marcus replied._

_"I did nothing to earn it," Reid stated._

_"Just don't tell that to the governor," Marcus said._

_"I already did, but he wouldn't budge. He just became more encouraged to give me the award," Reid explained._

_Reid and Marcus chatted until the other team members showed up one at time over the next two hours._

* * *

_At noon the governor presented Reid with the medal, and gave a short speech about how brave the young agent had been._

_After that the rest of the ceremony was a blur for Reid. He basically just zoned out and walked around accepting pointless and meaningless congratulations._

* * *

Reid had long since left his apartment and walked to a place he seemed to find himself going to every time a case ended or just wanted to alone and not have to deal with anyone checking up on him.

Reid looked down at the forgotten medal in his hand and said, "You deserve this more than I do."

"Don't undermine yourself, kid," Morgan said walking up behind him. "I see you found that medal."

Reid looked over at Morgan then back at the headstone in front of them and said, "I wish I hadn't. I just wanted to forget it, like I want to forget what happened in New Jersey, but something always brings back the memories."

"I tried calling you six times. I was about to have Garcia track you down via cell phone, but I figured your phone would be off and you'd be here," Morgan said.

"Why did he do what he did," Reid asked, absent-mindedly.

"He was protecting his partner," Morgan said, placing his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"I should have been the who died in that bomb explosion, not Bolton," Reid said remembering the blast clearer than day.

Morgan stared at Reid for a moment before saying, "Bolton made the decision to save your life because he knew, that you had much more to live for. He'd fulfilled his."

Both men then shared a moment of silence for Bolton, one of the six agents to die at the hands of Adrian Bale.

Before either of them could speak, they heard footsteps come up from behind them.

"Hey Vegas and Morgan," Marcus said as he closed the distance between the three of him.

"How come he gets a nickname and I don't," Morgan asked.

"Doesn't Garcia already have a ton of those for you,  
Marcus asked with a smirk.

Morgan opened his mouth to speak but said nothing.

"Anyways," Marcus said turning his attention to Reid. "I heard about what happened to you and went over to your apartment earlier, and you weren't there, so I figured you'd be here."

"How'd you find out," Reid asked.

"I'm a hacker who is the head of the Cyber Division in the FBI. It wasn't that hard to find out what happened," Marcus explained.

Reid looked at Marcus completely confused since it was never put on record how Reid ended up in the hospital two weeks ago.

Marcus let out a small laugh and said, "Everyone in the entire FBI knew about the Anthrax Scare, including me."

Reid nodded and said, "Figures."

"So how you doing," Marcus asked.

"Better than I was two weeks ago," Reid commented.

"Did you two forget someone," Morgan asked jokingly.

Both Reid and Marcus looked at Morgan trying to not laugh. Sadly, they could not hold back their laughter. Unfortantly for Reid, his laugh quickly turned into a cough.

Morgan looked at Reid worriedly. Marcus had stopped laughing and became serious.

"You okay, kid," Morgan asked once the young genius stopped coughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Reid replied, his voice sounded scratchy as he spoke.

"You sure, Vegas," Marcus asked.

"Yeah," Reid stated, his returning to a somewhat normal. "Just a cough. Not going to kill me or anything."

Morgan and Marcus allowed themselves to relax a little and smile at what Reid said.

"Say, are you guys doing anything tonight," Marcus asked.

"No," Reid and Morgan said in unison.

"Great, because I'm barbecuing tonight and figured I'd invite you guys," Marcus stated.

"I'm in," Morgan said, "What about you, kid?"

"Sure, I guess. It beats sitting at home doing nothing," Reid replied.

"Great see you guys at around six," Marcus said, before turning to leave.

Morgan looked over at Reid and said, "Need a ride?"

"No, I'm good. I think I'll stay a little bit longer," Reid replied, as he thumbed with the medal in his hand.

Morgan got the feeling, he knew what Reid was going to do with the medal he never wanted.

"Ok," Morgan said with a nod. "I'll see you at six."

With that statement, Morgan jogged to catch up with Marcus.

Reid stared back at Bolton's grave for a moment, before kneeling down.

"You deserve this a lot more than I do," Reid said as he placed the medal carefully on the headstone and put a rock on the strap that the medal hung off of to hold it down. "You're the real hero."

Reid stood up again and stared at the grave for a few more minutes, before making his way out of the cemetary in the oppisite direction as his two friends

_"When will he figure out that he's been the hero all along," Bolton asked shaking his head and leaned against a tree as he watched the young genius walk away._

_Bolton looked at the medal that now rested his headstone and said, "He probably never will."_

* * *

Author's Note: I had fun writing this story. I hope you had fun reading it. This story kept me on the edge of my seat as I edited it. Just writing it gave me the creeps. I don't know how it effected you as you read it, but I would like to know how when you review it. This will probably be the last story I post for awhile due to the holidays.


End file.
